


Barry. Barry Allen

by demflashvibefeels



Category: Flashvibe - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014), barrisco - Fandom
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hand Job, Kisses, Legends of Tomorrow - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, fall dance, first fic, moderate swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demflashvibefeels/pseuds/demflashvibefeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU of the Flash. There is gonna ba a bit of um dirty time between the two so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barry. Barry Allen

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is my first flash fic ever... Im sorry its too cliche and sappy and under-detailed. I'm not really experienced with kissing or the things they do at the end of the story but um i tried my best hehe. Thanks for reading!

"Hey!" An attractive white boy greets Cisco Ramon, a new student at Central City High.   
Ramon greets back with a shy smile, "Hey."  
"You new here? I haven't seen you around."  
"Yeah actually I just um, moved here last week and uhh...yeah."  
"Oh I'm Barry by the way. Barry Allen. And you are?" The boy smiles as he sticks his hand out for Cisco to shake.   
Cisco reluctantly takes his hand and lightly shakes it before Barry gives it a little squeeze. "Cisco. Cisco Ramon."  
"Hey you watch Legends of Tomorrow? I love that show. Can you believe Captain Canary is finally sailing?" Barry gestures at Cisco's shirt.   
Cisco's eyes brighten. "Yeah I love it. I've always rooted for Coldwave though so I'm a little disappointed."  
Barry chuckles. Cisco's startled as he catches himself staring as Barry added, "There will always be an alternate Earth where Coldwave exists."  
Cisco thinks, 'There is also probably a universe where you and I exist."  
"-episode. What about you?"   
Cisco snaps back to reality as he exclaims a little bit too loudly, "What? Yeah um what did you say? Sorry I zoned out a bit."  
Barry giggles and repeats what he had said. "I said 1x07 is my favorite episode? What about you?" Barry still has that smile plastered on his beautiful face.   
"Uhh, I don't know. Every single episode is amazing I can't pick just one." Cisco smiles and an awkward silence dawns upon the two of them.   
Suddenly as if being pulled back from a dream, Barry turns white as he remembered something he had to do.   
"OH! Um I'm sorry Cisco I just uhh I had to do this thing with Iris and I totally forgot um I'll see you later!" He jumps up and walks quickly towards the school. He doesn't even reach halfway when he turns around and runs back to Cisco.   
"By the way. Can I get your number? It would be really nice to talk to you again." Barry hands Cisco his phone and he grabs it with shaky fingers.   
"Yeah...sure." Cisco fights back a smile as he fumbled on Barry's phone.   
He hands it back to him and Barry speeds away while yelling back a thank you.   
Cisco blushes and bites his lip. He whispers to himself, 'Damn boy.'

\-----

Cisco's been thinking about him all day. His colored eyes and how they sparkle when he talked to him. His hair which was on point all the time. And his lips which looked so soft and pink and plump. Oh Cisco loved every detail on that boy's face. He was perfect. And not to mention that he was super nice and was the first person to talk to him at school. Cisco can't believe a guy as perfect as he is would talk to a guy like Cisco.

\------

"Iris. Hey can I ask you about something?" Barry plops down on the couch after he and Iris had come home from school.   
"Yeah sure Bear what's up?"  
"Well uhh I kind of met this person a while ago at school. And he's the reason why I was late to your little interviewing session." Barry rubs the back of his neck as he smiles at Iris sheepishly.   
"Oohh what's he look like?" Iris raises an eyebrow and grins.   
"Um he had long black hair and dark skin. He was wearing this LoT shirt that immediately got me hooked."  
"Well that's why you like him." Iris smiles.   
"Oh I actually have his number here. Another reason why I was late. I couldn't stop blushing afterwards." Barry pulls his phone from his pocket and sees a text message Cisco's sent himself.   
"Cisco? As in THE Cisco Ramon?" Iris lifts herself up on the seat, wide-eyed.   
"Yeah. You know him?"   
"Uh, yeah. He's only the child prodigy as Mr. Wincott says who started building robots when he was five."  
Barry smiles at this. Huge turn on.   
"I'm gonna go text him." Barry grins as he taps at his phone. 

\-----

Cisco hears his phone ding from the other room. He races over to get it. He smiles to himself as he makes his way through the hallway.   
Once he gets to it his smile drops. Another network text. He's got to stop thinking that Barry's ever gonna text him back. It was all too good to be true. He was about to put his phone down when it dinged again.   
One text message from Barry  
Cisco can't imagine the smile on his face. He quickly opened it up and read it.   
"Hey short stuff :))"  
Cisco let some air from his nose escape.   
He replied, "Hey giant "  
A few seconds later Barry texts, "So um I heard you were this child prodigy :D"  
"Child prodigy? Oh ghad people have got to stop thinking it's a big deal."  
"Well it is a big deal. I mean you can graduate high school at 16. We're all stuck here til we're 18 so"  
"Haha one of the perks :D at least we're graduating this year."  
"So um the school has this fall dance thing next Friday and um I am in desperate need for a companion to it..."  
Cisco starts sweating. Was Barry asking him out as a date?  
"Um yeah sure. I'd love to." Before Cisco can press send his phone screen suddenly turns black. Stupid phone, Cisco thinks.   
He decides it could wait until next morning and he falls asleep pissed at his crappy little phone. 

\------

"Iris he's not replying. What if he thinks it's weird that a guy's asking him to the dance. What if he doesn't actually like guys. Dammit I should've asked him in person. Oh gosh I'm gonna cry." Barry was hyperventilating. Iris quickly rushed to his side and calmed him down.   
"Bear I'm sure it's not that. Maybe he fell asleep talking to you. It is 11 after all." Iris put a hand behind Barry's back.   
"Who you talking to Bar?" Joe enters the room.   
"Um," Barry glances at Iris and continues, "a um guy from school. His name's Cisco."  
Joe raises an eyebrow, "Cisco huh? Well you two should get some sleep. You have school tomorrow."  
"Yeah dad we'll turn in in a bit." Iris assures as Joe leaves the room.   
"Well Bar you should go to sleep. Don't worry about it anymore just talk to him tomorrow. Alright? Goodnight Bear." Iris pats his back and leaves.   
"Night Iris. Hey thanks." He smiles. 

\------

The next morning

\------

Barry quickly runs to school. He's late. Again.   
"Sorry Mr. Nitwit I meant Witman." Barry is out of breath and shakes his head as this leaves his mouth. The whole class laughs.   
"Good morning Mr. Allen. Take a seat." He eyes Barry as he sits behind a blonde bimbo everyone hates.   
The blonde turns around as Mr. Witman starts his lesson.   
"So, Barry. Have you gotten a date for the fall dance? Want to come with me?" She chews on a gum.   
Barry replies as nicely as possible, "Yeah I actually have a date already."  
"Oh well that's too bad. Dump her. Come with me." She flashes a smile with the gum in her teeth.   
"No way Ashley. Oh by the way may I remind you that I am a B in the LGBT community?" Barry whispers and the blonde tries to figure out what it meant.   
She turns around and thinks some more.   
Ghad she is so stupid, Barry thinks and shakes his head. Not very nice, Barry. 

\-----

Barry sprints outside during lunch break where he found Cisco yesterday. His eyes fall on Cisco under a big oak tree.   
"Hey, Cisco!" Barry smiles a bit too widely.   
"Hey Barry. Oh um about that text last night I am so so sooo sorry I didn't reply. My phone died and I was really sleepy already." Cisco apologizes.   
Barry sighs with relief. "Yeah it's okay. I was a little worried you didn't um, like guys so." Barry was sweating coldly. How is this so hard?  
Cisco chuckles and replies, "I do, I do I'm bi actually and um. To answer your question, yes I would be glad to come with you to the dance."  
Barry's eyes brighten. He couldn't believe what he'd heard. He had taken a long shot and scored. He grinned from ear to ear and hugged Cisco.   
"Are you sure a hug is all you want right now?" Cisco raises an eyebrow and pulls Barry in for a kiss. He had to tiptoe to be able to reach Barry. My ghad that guy is a giant.   
Cisco pulls away with a smile on his face.   
The bell rings and the two are suddenly snapped to life.   
"I'll uhh see you later okay?" Cisco plants a quick kiss to Barry's lips.   
"Yeah I'll see you later. Bye." They both quickly walk to their respective classrooms with massive smiles on their faces. It is a good day for the both of them. 

\-----

"Joe Joe Joe do you have any black bow ties? I've run out." Barry runs to Joe's room dressed nicely.   
"Well don't you look special. What's the occasion?" Joe stands up to his dresser and hands Barry a tie.   
"It's the school dance. And I have a date." Barry fixes his tie and sprints out.   
"Be safe Barry okay? Keep an eye on Iris." Joe calls back.   
"Sure Joe."  
Barry quickly gets in Iris' car and he and Iris drive off to Cisco's house.   
"Okay Cisco's first and then we go to Eddie's." Iris tells Barry and he almost hits a cat on the road.   
"Watch out!" Iris slaps Barry's arm. "Be careful Barry! I swear I'm gonna die before the dance even starts." Iris rolls her eyes.   
Barry chuckles and a few minutes later they arrive at Cisco's.   
They both get out of the car and Iris fixes Barry's bow tie as he takes a deep breath.   
"Iris thanks for doing this for me."   
Okay I'm sure you're confused right about now. Well you know that Cisco's parents are of color and they are against same sex relationships so Barry asked Iris if she could pretend to be Cisco's date when they pick him up.  
"No problem, Bear. Anything for you."  
They ring the doorbell and Cisco's energetic mom greets them with a smile. "Hello dearies. You must be Iris." She hugs Iris and gestures for us to go inside. "Cisco your friends are here." She shouts upstairs.   
Cisco runs down in his suit and Barry stares at him in awe. He can feel his pants getting tighter at the sight. Damn Cisco. You look fine.   
Cisco's hair was neat and tidy. He was wearing a formal attire for once and Barry is not complaining. He loved the sight. Cisco stares back and he realizes he was staring at the wrong person. He snaps his attention to Iris.   
"Wow Iris you look so beautiful." Cisco puts an arm around Iris. He's really uncomfortable with this. He's a terrible actor.   
"You look wonderful Cisco." Iris gives him a hug and Cisco's mom yells in delight, "Pictures!"   
The two pose for his mom. She then asks Barry to get in the picture.   
"Okay the boys now."  
Iris steps out of the way and Barry puts an arm around Cisco.   
At least they have a picture together.   
"Okay Mrs. Ramon thank you but we have to get going. We still have to pick up Barry's date."   
"Oh well. Have fun kids! Not too much fun though."  
"Bye mama. Be back tomorrow!" Cisco yells back and gets in the front seat.   
Barry drives and waits until Cisco's house is out of sight when he pulls over and leans to kiss Cisco.   
"Well that was painful to watch."  
"Don't ask me to do this again Barry." Iris crosses her arms.   
The two boys kiss again and Barry smiles.   
"Hello? Eddie?"  
"Oh yeah right. Sorry." Barry steps on the pedal.   
Once they've arrived at Eddie's house they dropped Iris off because he had a car. 

They soon arrive at the dance and had the most fun they've had in their lives. Barry drives home with Cisco. He's spending the night at Joe's place.   
"Be quiet alright. Don't want Joe hearing us."  
"I should say the same for you." Cisco smiles and bites his lip.   
Once they were in Barry's room, he locked the door and took off his shoes. He hands Cisco some clothes to wear for the night. Cisco goes inside the bathroom and changes. When he came out Barry was lying down on his bed and he was on his phone in his boxers. Cisco's pants tighten at the sight. Damn, Cisco thinks. This is all mine.   
"So where do I sleep?" Cisco asks as he puts his clothes in a bag.   
"You could sleep here." Barry looks up from his phone and pats a space in his bed.   
"Okay." Cisco reluctantly sits down on the bed. He was shy. Why was he shy? Cisco took a deep breath as he tackled Barry, landing on top of him. They both stared at each others eyes before leaning over to kiss. Barry's tongue asked for entrance and Cisco left his mouth agape. They continued making out when both their shorts were starting to tent.   
"I can feel you." Cisco whispers through the kiss.   
"I can feel you too."   
"Green light?" Cisco gasps and waits for an answer.   
"Green light." Barry smiles and Cisco grabs his bulge and Barry moans. Cisco covers his mouth and lets it go smiling.   
"Now now, Barry. We don't want Joe to hear us."   
"Sorry." Barry smiles and grabs Cisco's shirt as he arcs his back.   
Cisco was palming him and he liked it. Cisco sat up and saw Barry's shorts leaking with precum.   
"Barry you're so wet for me." Barry shivers at this sentence. Oh ghad Cisco.   
Cisco pulls down Barry's shorts and reveals his throbbing erection.   
"Fuck you're so big." Cisco puts a hand around it and starts moving it up and down.   
Barry lets out a little groan as he looks down at Cisco.   
Cisco starts picking up speed and Barry's member starts splashing.   
"Cisco I'm close I'm gonna uhhhh"  
Barry gives out his load and Cisco slows down as Barry whimpers.   
"That was amazing." Barry sits up to give Cisco a kiss. "Need help with that?" He points to Cisco's shorts which were dripping.   
"Yes please." Cisco sits on the edge of the bed and Barry kneels on the floor. He pulls his shorts down and reveals his leaking dingle.   
"Fuck Cisco." Barry says as he grabs it.   
Barry moves it up and down until it is fully wet.   
"Ready?" Barry looks up at Cisco.   
Cisco whimpers and pleads for Barry to start.   
Barry puts his lips around Cisco and starts sucking. His tongue finds its way to his slit and runs over it.   
Cisco hisses with stimulation. "Fuck, Barry."  
Barry smiles and looks up at him. He bobs his head over his lap as Cisco whimpers. Cisco's muscles go tense. Barry feels this and puts two hands on Cisco's knees. Barry picks up speed and Cisco groans in pleasure.   
"I'm gonna come Bar--uhhh"  
Cisco's head falls back and Barry wipes his mouth.   
"That was amazing Bar."  
"You were amazing too, Cisco." Barry smiles and heads to the bathroom. "I'm gonna go change."   
Cisco nods his head and heads to Barry's dresser and pulls out a pair of new shorts.   
He notices a couple of picture frames and he runs a clean hand over them. He stops on a picture of Barry and his parents when he was young.   
Barry steps out of the bathroom and sees Cisco.   
"My mom died when I was eleven. Everyone thinks my dad killed her. He didn't. I saw a man in red and yellow lightning. He killed my mom. Dad is sitting in Iron Heights right now. He's been in there ever since. One day I'm gonna get justice for him."  
"I believe you." Cisco grabs Barry's hand and squeezes it. "And I'm gonna help you catch whatever monster killed your mother."  
Barry smiles, "Thank you, Cisco. It really means a lot to me." Barry leans in and kisses him. Oh how he loves the taste of his lips. He hopes they can stay like this forever.


End file.
